lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Persephone
Persephone is an Ancient Fae. She is the daughter of Zeus, the wife of Hades and the stepmother of Bo. Character arc Persephone was stolen by Hades away from her mother, Demeter, and taken to Tartarus to be his wife. She must dwell in the darkness of the underworld for six thousand years before she can exit the realm. She is an avian shapeshifter that transforms from a blue bird or dove to human form. Despite being a prisoner, she was given free range of Tartarus and would often wander; trying to avoid Hades whenever possible. When Hades took Aife from the dungeons of the Dark Fae and imprisoned her in Tartarus, Persephone would often watch over her in secret, trying to give her fellow prisoner some comfort. When the Ancients were decimated by an unknown event, Hades began to lose his power and his guards and other people fled. Persephone was then free to interact with Aife without fear of discovery. Persephone was set free from Tartarus when Bo released Hades from the underworld (Like Father, Like Daughter). Personality Relationships * Bo: Stepdaughter. They met for the first time when Bo was sent down to Tartarus from Valhalla. Injured by a Goblin, Bo chi-fed from her to heal the wound and the two then made love. Afterwards, Persephone informed Bo that she was her stepmother (Like Hell Pt.2). She is also Bo's cousin by virtue of Hades being the brother of Zee/Zeus and as such, Persephone's uncle. * Hades: Husband and paternal uncle. She is bound to him. * Demeter: Mother. Before she was swallowed by the earth, Demeter gave Persephone the Artemis Moon Candle to find her way out of Tartarus by using the Artemis Flame to illuminate the way back above ground and return home. * Zee: Was referred to as her mother but Zee is her father, Zeus. Persephone told Bo that Zeus was the one who put her in Tartarus (Like Father, Like Daughter). * Iris: Half-Sister by Zee. Quotes Trivia * Persephone addressed Zee as her "mother" in Like Father, Like Daughter because Zeus is using a female body as a vessel. * In Greek mythology, Persephone is the daughter of Zeus and the harvest goddess Demeter, and is the queen of the underworld. Persephone was abducted by Hades, the god-king of the underworld. The myth of her abduction represents her function as the personification of vegetation, which shoots forth in spring and withdraws into the earth after harvest; hence, she is also associated with spring as well as the fertility of vegetation. Persephone as a vegetation goddess and her mother Demeter were the central figures of the Eleusinian mysteries that predated the Olympian pantheon and promised to the initiated a more enjoyable prospect after death.Wikipedia:Persephone * Persephone was titled Kore (the Maiden) as the goddess of spring's bounty. Once upon a time when she was playing in a flowery meadow with her Nymph companions, Kore was seized by Haides and carried off to the underworld as his bride. Her mother Demeter despaired at her disappearance and searched for her throughout the world accompanied by the goddess Hekate bearing torches. When she learned that Zeus had conspired in her daughter's abduction she was furious, and refused to let the earth fruit until Persephone was returned. Zeus consented, but because the girl had tasted of the food of Haides — a handful of pomegranate seeds — she was forced to forever spend a part of the year with her husband in the underworld.Persephone Appearances * 5.02 Like Hell Pt.2 * 5.10 Like Father, Like Daughter References Category:Season 5 Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Recurring Characters